


Repossess Your Mind

by spacegaystrashcompactor



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anxiety Attacks, Brain Manipulation, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Forced Abortion, Gore, I promise there is actually a lot of fluff, Intimate and sensual things happen between you and the ginger general, Kylo needs to learn to fucking listen, Psychological Trauma, Reader's Kylo's sister, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Torture, Traumatic Nightmares, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegaystrashcompactor/pseuds/spacegaystrashcompactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an organ repossession officer working in the outer rim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

You stood in front of a restaurant after just getting off of the phone with your brother, sharing the exciting news that you were going to be the mother of a bouncing baby boy. You had to take off time from your job, which would be hard for you, but it would all be worth it when you were actually able to hold your son in your arms. You lived on (planet’s name) in the outer rim. You were an organ repossession officer for a company specializing in essentially helping people cheat death, for a cost. If someone misses a payment, well, they send you to retrieve the organ or limb back.

You were just about to go into the restaurant when you heard talking from a nearby alley.

“Where you going, pretty girl?”

You pursed your lips in a slight grimace. “Excuse me? Do I know you?”

“Oh, we’re gonna get to know each other real well.”

Suddenly a man came up behind you, covering your nose and mouth with a rag, and before you could even fight back, you passed out.

\---

Slowly regaining consciousness, the first thing you became aware of was the strong metallic scent of blood in the air. It was sickening and only when you started retching from the stench, did you notice that it was all coming from you. A burning pain started making itself known on your lower abdomen, you were terrified to look down. And when you finally did, you wished you hadn’t.

Beside you on the ground was a large serrated knife, coated in your own blood, and laid out in front of you, was your own child. Covered in blood, barely recognizable, dead at your feet. Too little to survive being outside of the womb. A strangled, gurgling sob left your throat at the sight, and that’s when you heard the laughing.

Whipping your head to the side you saw him, the same man from the alley, grinning at you.

“Oh, little girl, you may not know me, but I know all about you.”

“I... I don’t know what you’re talking about! Why would you do something like this?!” You were screaming, unable to understand what you did to deserve this.

The laughing only got louder as he started walking towards you, a smaller knife in his hand. “You took my brother away from me! Took his heart right out of his chest!” Kicking the body of your child away from you, the man got closer. “So it’s only fair, that in return, I take something from you, too,” he said, crouching down in front of you, holding the knife against your face.

With tears running down your face, you tried to get away, but were too weak to do little more than struggle.

“Come on now, princess, don’t look so upset. Here, let me help put a smile on that pretty little face of yours.” He grinned, dragging the knife slowly from ear to ear, laughing as you struggled. Oh, how he loved the sound of your screams. 

Finally finishing, he stood up to admire his handiwork. Blood running down your face as you stared up at him, the light slowly fading from your eyes. You had stopped struggling, the only sound in the room being that of your ragged breathing.

“I would really love to stay and chat, you know, but I got places to be.” And with that he took one last look at you, and left the room, laughing to himself, happy with his revenge.

You were slowly bleeding out. Using what little remaining strength you had, you managed to drag yourself out of the building and into the street. Hoping someone would find you and help.

You barely recognized the beam of a flashlight and the sounds of someone running towards you before everything faded to black.

 “Kid?! Kid what happened?! (Y/n)! Wake up, please!”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this while half asleep, so if there's any major mistakes they'll be fixed in the morning.

_4 months later…_

“General Hux, I will be needing your company for the next couple of weeks.”

“Excuse me? I know you may not take your job here very seriously, but I do. And I have work to do, I can’t just go prancing around the galaxy with you to who-knows-where.”

“I have to go to the outer rim and I need someone to accompany me, and since you’re one of the only people on this base that I can tolerate, you’re coming with me.”

Hux sighed. “What exactly is so important that I have to leave my job for?”

“We’re visiting my sister, and my nephew.”

“I didn’t know that you had a sister?”

“Not many people do. However, her son should have been born a short time ago, assuming that I am counting correctly, and I would like to see them.”

The general stood with a pained expression, obviously weighing his options in his head before saying, albeit reluctantly. “Fine. When do we leave?”

The knight smirked under his mask. “About two hours.” And with that, he walked off leaving the general staring openmouthed in the hallway.

“Two hours?! And you couldn’t have asked me this sooner?!”

\---

“So, you really just want to see the child? You don’t strike me as someone who likes children, Ren.” Hux asked, amused.

“Well, (y/n), she doesn’t live on a very…nice planet, and she doesn’t have the safest job. Not exactly the ideal place to raise a child. I was hoping that I would be able to convince her to come stay on base with me for a while. At least until the child is older.”

“I see,” said Hux. “And what is it that your sister does, exactly?”

“She’s uh… A repossession officer… Of sorts.”

“So she retrieves ships and vehicles when people don’t make their payments? That’s respectable, I suppose.”

Kylo paled. “Yeah… Something like that.”

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Hux glancing over datapads, making sure everything was in order, Kylo lost in his own thoughts. He would never let Hux know this, but he was worried about you. He hadn’t heard from you since that day you told him that you were having a son. He was well aware that pregnancy in itself and raising a child, especially a newborn, was time consuming. So he was trying to convince himself that you had just been preoccupied and that’s why you haven’t been in contact with him. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop the nagging feeling that something was very wrong. Why wouldn’t you at least have a droid contact him about the birth? That’s what was worrying him the most. Did something go wrong?

Kylo was immediately jerked from his thoughts by the sound of the generals’ loud voice. “Ren! We’re nearly there, wake up already!”

“Hmm? Oh, yes, I’ll go get ready then.” He got up and headed off to the bathroom.

Hux wondered what exactly had the man so lost in thought? What could possibly be going through his mind to make him space out like that? Almost as if he was worried about something. Hux scoffed at the mere thought of Kylo being worried about anything other than finding that droid and the map to Luke Skywalker.

\---

The ship landed a few minutes later, just as Kylo came out of the bathroom, missing his robes and mask. “No need to scare the child, I suppose.” He said, a bit sheepishly. He looked Hux over up and down. “You’re going to want to change.”

“What? Why?”

“Because, we’ll probably be running at some point. Also, the less attention we draw to ourselves, the better.”

Hux was almost worried about where they were, but none the less, he complied and changed into a simple black shirt and trousers.

They were off of the ship the minute it landed. Kylo’s nervousness becoming more and more obvious. Hux immediately grimaced at the sight of the city. To call it a gutter would have been an understatement. Graffiti littered the buildings and the overall atmosphere of the place was bleak and depressing.

Kylo stiffened beside him, glancing around. “Something’s wrong. She’s not at home.”

“Maybe she went out? I mean you didn’t exactly let her know we were coming.”

“I hope so…”

Walking up to a small duplex, Kylo pulled out a set of keys, quietly unlocking the door. Looking around the room, he was immediately confused. There were no toys? Or baby things at all, for that matter? Panic started to set in when he fully realized that there obviously isn’t a child living here, let alone a newborn. What was going on?

“Kylo?” A deep voice called out from the hallway. A tall, long haired man stepped into the room, looking the knight up and down with his brows furrowed. “You didn’t mention that you were coming over…”

Narrowing his eyes, Kylo took a deep breath and grit his teeth together. “Graverobber? Where is (y/n)?”

“She’s at work… Does she know you’re here?”

“Work? Why the hell is she at work? What’s going on here?”

Graverobber was silent for a moment before he sighed and closed his eyes. Running a hand through his hair, he finally spoke. “She didn’t tell you, did she? I told her to tell you.”

“What? Tell me what? What happened to my sister?!”

Walking into the living room, he slowly sat down on the couch, looking up at the two men. “Kylo… (y/n) … She lost the baby.” He looked away. “You know she works in a dangerous business; you know what she’s done. So many people want her dead, we’re lucky that this was all that happened.”

“Just tell me what happened, please.” Kylo said through gritted teeth.

Hux was confused. He knew repossession officers weren’t the most loved people, but people wanted her dead for taking back vehicles? What exactly had she done to people?

“About 4 months ago, she had just gone to the doctors for a checkup. She said that she was just stopping for coffee then coming straight home. But she never showed up.” His voice began to crack. “I just… I just thought that maybe she was talking with Ma at the café… I didn’t think… I went to work like normal. When I was on my way home that night I found her… I had never seen that much blood in my life. I don’t know how she managed to drag herself away and into the street.”

“What did he—”

“He cut the baby out of her, Kylo. Carved a smile into her face. I don’t know how she made it out of there alive.”

Kylo’s fists were clenched at his sides. Taking deep breathes he growled out. “What happened to him?”

This time, the grave robber smiled, a sick sort of smile. “He couldn’t make his payments. He’ll be dealt with soon enough.” He glanced over at the clock on the wall. “I have to go get (y/n). You two stay here.”

“No, I’m coming with you. I need to see her.”

“You are not coming with me. She’s changed, Kylo. If you go see her now, she won’t recognize you, she’ll kill you. Stay here.”

Glaring at the man from his spot on the couch, he reluctantly stayed put as Graverobber left. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Hux grabbing his arm.

“What the hell? You told me your sister was a repossession officer.”

“She is,” Kylo growled out.

“No one wants to kill someone for taking back a ship!”

“I didn’t say she repossessed ships,” Kylo snapped. “You just assumed that.”

“Then what…?”

The knight sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Organs. She repossesses organs from people who can’t pay them off. Organ failure became a huge problem here, so a lot of people were getting surgeries to stay alive. Well, GeneCo figured out a way to make money off of it, and if you can’t make your payments, they send out repo men.”

Hux was looking slightly green at this point, not completely sure how to respond to that…choice of career.

Kylo glanced over at him. “I know what you’re thinking,” he said. “It wasn’t something she wanted for her life, but she had no other choice. She refused to be sent away to the Jedi academy, she felt like our parents were just trying to get rid of her. So she did the job for them. Ran away and made a name for herself here, and as far as I know she hasn’t spoken to them since. It took me forever to track her down. By then she already had this job and there was no way I could convince her to leave and come with me.”

Hux just nodded and looked around the room, trying to process all that was said. He barely noticed when Kylo suddenly stood up, walking quickly to the door. “Wait! Where are you going?”

“I have to find (y/n).”

“But Graverobber said—”

“I don’t care what he said! She’s my sister, she can’t not recognize me!”

And with that, he stormed out the door, leaving a confused Hux alone on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo, you really need to learn to listen, this isn't going to end well for you.


	3. Chapter 2

Why wouldn’t you recognize him? You’re his sister for fucks sake. Kylo grumbled to himself as he walked quickly down the road, ducking down an alleyway and stopping in front of a metal grate. Pulling it up from the ground, the knight quietly dropped underground. It shouldn’t be too hard to find you from here, he knew these tunnels like the back of his hand, having come with you often on various repos.

He hadn’t been walking long before he heard soft footsteps. “(Y/n)? Is that you?” He could barely make out a figure coming around beside him before he was roughly shoved to the ground, his head hitting the concrete with a sickening crack. Dazed and disoriented, he tried to get back up when suddenly you were on top of him. Your knee pressing against his throat as you clawed at his shirt. Ripping through the fabric, your sharp fingernails dug into soft flesh, easily breaking skin.

Animalistic growls emanated from your throat as you dug your nails harder, blood welling up around your fingertips. Too stunned to even move, it was then that Kylo noticed the blinking red light on the collar that was secured tightly around your neck.

All of a sudden, you were yanked off of him, pulled backwards by the collar into the chest of Graverobber, who seemed to be shaking with anger. “You just can’t listen to anyone, can you?!” He yelled at Kylo as he tightened a muzzle around the thin surgical mask that covered your mouth.

The only response from the knight was a groan of pain as he tried to sit up.

You struggled in his grasp as the collar was quickly pulled off and a needle was pushed into your neck, injecting the antidote for the effects of the device. Your eyes rolled back as you slowly came back to reality, whimpering quietly in fear when you saw your brother on the ground in front of you. Squirming your way out of Graverobber’s grasp, you backed quickly against the wall, eyes widening and guilt overcoming your features.

“I did… Did I…? What…?” Glancing frantically between the two men, you didn’t wait for an answer before you took off, running through the tunnels, desperate to get away.

“(Y/n), wait!” Graverobber called out after you, then turned back to the man on the ground. “You see what happens?! I could have gotten (y/n) just fine! Now we have to go find her!”

Kylo didn’t answer, he just stared down the dark tunnel that you ran down. What exactly had you gotten yourself into?

\---

Making your way through back alleyways, you finally made it to your house. As soon as you got through the front door you were pulling at the muzzle around your mouth. Shaking and leaning against the wall, you slowly dropped your hands, sliding to the floor with a small whimper.

Hux was startled off the couch when he heard the front door slam open. Thinking something was wrong, he quickly ran to the foyer, only to find a small girl sitting on the floor.

Your head snapped up when you realized someone else was in the room. “W-w-who are you?”

“I came here with your brother… Is he with you?” Hux spoke slowly, not wanting to frighten you anymore than you already were.

You shook your head, beginning to pull at the muzzle again, the cool metal digging into your cheeks. “He’s still in the tunnels… They were yelling at each other.”

Watching you for a moment, the ginger man finally reached out a hand towards you. “Do you need any help?”

Eyeing his hand warily, you slowly took his hand in yours, letting him pull you up. “Why?”

“You look like you’re having some trouble,” he commented, turning you around to unbuckle the restraint. “There we go.”

You took the muzzle from him and slowly looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. “Thank you…”

“It was no problem.”

Nodding, you made your way up the stairs, desperate to get out of your blood-soaked clothes. Changing into your favorite pajama pants and a simple black sports bra, you glanced up at yourself in the mirror and grimaced. The past few months had taken a lot out of you. You ran your hands over your ribs and hip bones, jutting out at odd angles because you could barely make yourself get out of bed on the days that you weren’t working. Your fingers finally stopped on your stomach. Resting on the deep, jagged scar, reminding you of how weak you were. How easily you gave up the one thing in your world that meant something. A constant reminder of what could have been.

Shaking your head, you looked away, quickly taking off your mask and slipping a dry one back on. You pulled your hair out of its bun, letting it fall down your back as you ran a brush through it, trying to calm the thoughts running wild through your head.

Downstairs, Hux was confused, thinking to himself about what had just happened. You were the one people wanted dead? The one that had done things so horrible that someone had killed your child and scarred you for life? You didn’t look very threatening. In fact, you looked more small and scared than anything. He didn’t like it, but he didn’t know why. Why should he care about someone that he didn’t even know? What were these feelings? He surely couldn’t care about you; he had just met you for god’s sake.

Still, you had obviously been scared when you had run inside. Pulling out his datapad, he quickly sent a message to Kylo.

 **GH:** So, what did you do?  
**KR:** What do you mean?  
**GH:** Your sister came home. She looked upset, so I assumed it had something to do with you.  
**KR:** She’s home?! We’ve been looking everywhere for her!  
**GH:** Well, she’s been here.

Setting the datapad back on the coffee table when he heard you walking down the stairs, his eyes widened significantly as he looked you up and down. He had thought that you had been small before, but under the heavy clothing you were even smaller. You looked fragile and so…breakable. He blanched when he noticed the deep scar running across your abdomen, quickly looking away as you sat on the couch in front of him.

Pulling a blanket over yourself as you curled up, you leaned your head on the armrest as the front door opened.

“Kid! You can’t just go running off like that!” Graverobber started as he half dragged Kylo in behind him. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Sorry…”

He helped Kylo to the couch as you looked away, not able to face your brother. Guilt welled up inside of you as you closed your eyes, burying your face in your blanket.

“Good lord, what happened to you??”

Kylo was silent as he looked at you, ignoring the general’s question. Finally mumbling out. “Nothing…”           

“It sure doesn’t look like nothing.”

“I’m sorry…” You whispered, slowly looking back up at Kylo.

“Don’t be… It was my fault anyway.”

You shook your head and mumbled quietly. “Why did you come here?”

Hux looked away as Kylo sighed. “We came to try to convince you and…the child…to come live on base with me.”

Nodding slowly, you looked down at your hands. “I’m sorry… I should have told you.”

“No… I understand that’s not an easy thing to talk about.”

You made a small noise of agreement and leaned your head against the armrest, sighing softly.

“Kid, you should really go get some sleep. You need it,” Graverobber said, resting a hand lightly on your arm.

“I can’t. I still have work to do.”

Graverobber paused for a moment. “You mean he’s still in the basement??”

Nodding, you got up and walked down the hall, disappearing from their view.

“Don’t make this one into a human puppet this time!”

As soon as you were out of earshot, Hux looked over at the other two men. “She’s the one that everyone hates? She looks like she can barely stand, let alone hurt someone.”

Graverobber smirked. “Wait for it.”

“What are you—”

He was cut off as loud screaming echoed through the house. Graverobber nodding as Hux nearly jumped off of the couch.

“You haven’t gotten that room sound proofed yet??” Kylo asked, amusement evident in his voice.

“Nah, haven’t had the time, yet. She might get around to it eventually, if she ever gets out of bed during the day.”

The room took on a sad atmosphere as the screams eventually stopped. Everyone glancing around, not knowing what to say. The sound of the basement door opening and soft footsteps snapped them back to reality.

You padded softly through the living room on your way to the kitchen, your hair tied up in a messy bun and a black rubber apron covering your torso. Clutching a heart in one hand, blood running down your arms, some splattered on your face, you paused when you saw everyone staring at you.

“What? …I forgot the cooler,” you mumbled.

“(Y/n) why aren’t you wearing gloves?? That’s unsanitary!” Graverobber nearly shouted.

You just shrugged and walked towards the kitchen.

“Make sure to clean up after yourself when you’re done!” He called out after you.

“Yeah, yeah.”

He then looked over at Kylo and sighed. “I guess we should get you cleaned up now. I told you to stay here. Why can’t you just listen to me?”

“I didn’t think that would happen!”  
“Well I told you that she would try to kill you!”

The two men bickered as Hux quietly got up, sneaking over to the kitchen and peeking his head in. You were at the counter, neatly packaging the heart in paper, muttering to yourself.

“It’s always ‘Wash your apron!’ or ‘Clean up when you’re done!’ or ‘No, (y/n)! You can’t make him into a human meat puppet!’ Does anyone ever thank me for what I do? No!” Glancing around, looking for the tape, you called out. “I know you’re there. You might as well come in.”

Embarrassed about being caught, Hux straightened his back and cleared his throat. Walking over to you, he tilted his head to the side, still trying to sort through the whirl of emotions coursing through him.

“You look like you want to say something,” you finished securing the paper around the heart before looking up at him.

“I… Uh…” Hux stuttered. _‘Idiot! You can’t even talk to a girl?!’_ He thought to himself.

You looked up at him, arching an eyebrow. “You…?”

“I… What are you doing?” He could have just died then and there. That’s the best he could come up with?

Blinking up at him, Hux was almost positive that you were smiling under your mask. “I have to go drop this off at work.” You thought for a moment. “What are you doing?”

“Do you…need someone to walk with you?”

Your eyes widened slightly. “If you want to… I wouldn’t mind.”

He nodded as you placed the package in the cooler and tossed your apron by the sink. Slinging the bag over your shoulder, you grabbed your jacket and headed out to the living room.

“You are not going out dressed like that!” Kylo stated as soon as you walked towards the front door. “Graverobber, say something!”

The man just shrugged and looked at you. “You know you have a uniform, right?” He commented lazily.

“What are they going to do if I don’t wear it? Fire me? I’d like to see them try, I’m the only one they’ve got.”

“Luigi already wants to kill you, why make him madder?”

You paused, your back to the two men, Hux close beside you. Finally, you shrugged and continued walking out the door.

Graverobber paled as your soft voice echoed through his head.

_“If he wants to kill me, let him.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux, you dork~ So cute, getting all nervous


	4. Chapter 3

“So, Kylo told me that you’re a repossession officer?” Hux asked as you walked through the city back towards your home.

“Kind of… I mean, that’s part of my job description, but I’m a surgeon before anything. I also test new experiments that GeneCo comes up with.”

“I see, like what? If you don’t mind me asking.”

You thought for a moment before answering quietly. “Right now they’re testing out a new type of collar. It shuts off the parts of your brain that make you essentially…human. Wearing it makes you pretty much a feral ball of pure instinct.”

“Does it work?”

“Yeah… I mean, you saw what I did to Kylo.”

“How do you get it off?”

“That’s Graverobber’s job. The collar has some kind of voice recognition software in it, so I can recognize two people and won’t try to kill them.” You shivered slightly, wrapping your coat tighter around your small form.

Noticing this, Hux looked down at you and before he even registered what he was doing, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close against his side. You were glad for both the warmth and the mask that covered your now blushing cheeks.

Hux cleared his throat, looking away from you. “Does it hurt?”

“Hmm?”

“The collar. Is it painful?”

You nodded. “A little. A lot more when it’s taken off, especially if I’m given the antidote too soon. Like tonight.”  
He frowned, thinking back to what had happened earlier, but said nothing.

“Usually when he takes the collar off, he puts a muzzle on me and gives me painkillers, so it doesn’t hurt as much later on. But tonight, we didn’t have enough time to do that.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be, things happen.”

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. Finally making it back to the house, you turned and looked up at the ginger man. “Thank you for walking with me, it was nice.”

“It was my pleasure.”

Blushing lightly again, you quickly turned away and walked inside, frowning when there wasn’t anyone in the living room.

“Kylo? Graverobber?” You called out. Nothing.

Walking through the living room, it seemed like the whole house was empty. Where were they? Hux’s voice suddenly startled you out of your thoughts.

“It looks like you’re stuck with me for a few days.”

“What do you mean?”

He frowned and handed you a note.

_“(Y/n), me and your brother went away for a couple days, be back soon. Hux will stay with you. You two play nice.   -Graverobber”_

Your eyes widened in panic and you started shaking slightly when you realized exactly what that meant.

“(Y/n)? (Y/n) what’s wrong?”

“I-I-I work… And Graverobber won’t be here to get me… A-a-nd I don’t know what happens if you wear the collar for too long… An—”

Hux cut you off as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. “Calm down. I can get you. I don’t mind.”

A small whimper escaped your throat as you tried to calm down. Nodding slowly, you managed to relax a little bit. “Thank you…” You mumbled quietly after a moment.

He pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head. “No need to thank me.”

You hesitantly wrapped your arms around him, burying your face into his chest. “I’m going to go to bed… Make yourself at home. My room’s upstairs if you need me.” And with that, you slowly made your way upstairs, shutting your door quietly.

\---

Hux was half asleep, walking back to the living room from the bathroom when he stopped suddenly at the bottom of the stairs. He could hear noises from your room. Were you…crying? Soft whines and cries could be heard from outside your door. Slowly opening the room, Hux was met with the sight of you squirming around in bed, tears running down your face in your sleep. His eyes were immediately drawn to your stomach. The jagged scar visible even in the dark lighting of the room. It looked horrible, painful. He hated it. Hated the thought of the pain it caused you. Seeing it every day, he knew that had to hurt you. Maybe not physically anymore, but the wound still fresh in your mind.

He walked quietly over to you. It was obvious that you were having a nightmare, but he was at a loss. Was he supposed to wake you up? Slowly he reached out, shaking you softly. Trying to wake you up as gently as possible.

Your eyes flew open, pupils blown out in fear, tears running down your face. Choking out a sob, you jumped into a sitting position, wrapping your arms around the ginger man’s neck and burying your face in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around you and held you close. Moving to sit beside you before pulling you into his lap while you clung to the front of his shirt for dear life. Hux was slowly running his hands up and down your back in a comforting manner. His calming voice whispering softly in your ear. “You’re okay. I’ve got you. You’re okay. Nothing is going to hurt you.”

After a while, your sobs became soft hiccups and your breathing slowed down. Sitting up slightly, you looked up at him with red and puffy eyes. “I’m sorry…” You whispered.

Running his fingers up your back and through your hair, he softly pressed his lips to the top of your head. “Don’t be sorry, sweetheart. It’s not your fault.”

Making a small whimpering noise in the back of your throat, you buried your face back into his chest, closing your eyes.

“Do you want me to stay with you?”

You only nodded as you clung tighter to him. Wrapping his arms tighter around you, he gently picked you up and settled you against his side as he laid down, pulling blankets over the both of you. You were already half asleep as you wrapped your leg around his waist, resting your head on his chest as you pressed against him, desperate for warmth.

Hux stared wide-eyed down at you as a light blush dusted his cheeks. Slowly, he let his hands wander up and down your sides, finally settling with one resting on your waist and the other arm around your shoulders. The both of you drifting off to sleep.

\---

Waking up a few hours later, you snuggled your way closer to him, moving so you were straddling his waist, burrowing your way under the blankets. His hands slid down your back, coming to rest on your hips. He mumbled soft words in his sleep that you couldn’t understand, as you relaxed against his chest with your face in his neck.

Hux woke up a short while later, pressing his face into your hair and sighing softly, still half asleep. It was then that he realized that you were in a completely different position than you were when you went to sleep. Face heating up, he quickly jerked his hands away from your hips in embarrassment, wondering how he slept through you climbing on top of him. Making a small noise of disagreement, you opened your eyes slowly.

“Don’t leave, please…” You whispered, tensing up and clutching the front of his shirt.

A small frown graced his features, why would you think he would leave? Wrapping his arms around you once more, he sat up slightly. “I’m not going anywhere, darling. You don’t have to worry.” He smiled and lightly kissed your forehead as he felt you relax once more.

Looking around the room he started thinking. Where had Kylo gone that was so important? Did something happen?

“He probably took Graverobber on a date somewhere… They haven’t been out together in a long time.” You mumbled sleepily, trying to sit up.

Hux’s eyes widened slightly, how had you heard that? Of course. You were Kylo’s sister, you must be force sensitive as well.

You nodded and rubbed at your eyes. “Sorry… It just happens sometimes, can’t help it,” you said, voice drenched heavily with sleep.

Stretching and about to move, you ended up almost falling off of him and the bed, only to have Hux sit up quickly, grabbing your hips to steady you. Staring wide-eyed at each other, it was now that you became hyperaware of the position you were in. Pupils blown out, but this time not in fear. His hands over your hips with your body pressed fully against his. Slowly you leaned up, pressing your nose into his neck, nuzzling softly. Making a small noise in the back of his throat, Hux ran his hands slowly up your back and threaded his fingers in your hair, pulling your face back gently. Leaning forward and brushing his nose against yours, you could feel his warm breath through the mask over your mouth. You instinctively closed your eyes, pressing closer against him. Everything happening in slow motion.

Suddenly, you pull back, looking away from him.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“I just… I really want to kiss you right now… But, I can’t.”

Hux tilted his head to the side, gently grabbing your chin and turning your head to look up at him. “Why can’t you?”

Your eyes filled with tears as you looked at his face. Opening your mouth, you managed to stutter out. “M-my face…. You… W-won’t like me…”

Hux slowly reached out to trace his fingers around the edges of your mask. “Please…” He whispered softly.

You tensed up, but nodded as his fingers curled around the band, pulling it slowly away from your face. Squeezing your eyes shut, not wanting to see his reaction, you were shocked to feel him peppering soft kisses along your cheeks, kissing your tears away.

Your mouth gaped open as you blinked up at him, swallowing hard. “I….”

Leaning up, he brushed his nose against yours. “You’re beautiful.” He kissed your cheek. “You’re beautiful.” Kissed down your jaw. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered softly against your mouth. “You’re beautiful.”

Running his fingers through your hair, he finally pulled you closer, softly pressing his lips to yours.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Moving one hand to cup the back of your neck and the other arm around your waist, Hux was quick to pull you under him. You couldn’t help the tears that were still falling. He called you beautiful? And kissed you? After seeing your face? You didn’t understand… Why would he? Did he just feel sorry for you?

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He asked, brushing his thumb under your eyes.

You stared up at him, lower lip trembling. “I… I don’t understand. W-why are you still here?”

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Hux sat up on his elbows, looking down at you. “Why wouldn’t I…” he stopped as realization suddenly dawned on him. “This has happened before, hasn’t it? People running away?”

You nodded, leaning up and burying your face into the crook of his neck. “No one ever stays after they see my face… Even the few people I used to know before this all happened left me… Graverobber’s the only one who stayed…” Your voice was muffled by his shoulder, but he was able to make out what you said, his arms tightening around you with every word.

Pressing his face into your hair, he whispered softly. “You don’t have anything to worry about with me. I’m not going anywhere.”

After a little while, you calmed down, slowly leaning back down into the bed, looking up at him. Hux ran his fingers through your hair, leaning down to press a soft kiss to your lips once more. “Are you alright now, darling?”

You nodded, nipping at his bottom lip and reaching up to rake your fingers through his hair. “I’m alright. Thank you...”

He grinned against your mouth, gently running his hands down your sides to your hips, pulling you against him. Settling down in between your hips, he grazed his fingertips up and down your sides until you were a giggling mess beneath him.

The both of you relaxed after a moment, smiling at each other, before Hux leaned down slowly, pressing soft kisses down your neck. Nosing his face against your collar bone, he noticed the way your eyes drooped. Sitting up, he pulled you into his arms, laying your head against his chest.

“Sleep, darling. I’ll be right here when you wake up in the morning,” he whispered in your ear.

\---

The next evening, you were seated at the foot of the bed with your back to Hux when he woke up. Crawling up behind you, he wrapped his arms around your waist. Watching you fiddle with the collar in your hands, he whispered softly in your ear.

“What are you doing, darling?”

You were silent for a moment, before pressing a button on the side of the collar, causing it to light up green. “Say my name into this…”

“(Y/n) …”

“Thank you… I have to go to work, come and find me in a few hours… Check the back alleys, I’ll most likely be there.”

He nodded. “Anything I need to bring with me?”

You slowly handed him a bag containing a metal muzzle and a vial of blue liquid. “That’s a painkiller, there’s a gun in the bag too, the vial goes in it and it’s injected into my neck. The muzzle is so I don’t bite you. Once the collar is off, it’s very unlikely that I’ll recognize you anymore… When we get back home, the antidote is sitting on the kitchen counter.”

And with that, you kissed him softly goodbye, placed the mask over your mouth, and left for the night.

\---

Several hours had passed when Hux left to find you. Finally hearing noises down an alleyway, he saw your crouching form leaning against the wall. Soft growls emanated from your throat as you crushed the man’s neck beneath you with your boot.

Not exactly sure how he was supposed to get your attention, he slowly got closer before calling out sternly. “(Y/n)!”

Your reaction was immediate. You shrunk back against the wall, eyes widened with fear.

He held his hands up slowly, speaking more gently now. “(Y/n), come here. It’s time to go home.”

You eyed him warily, but slowly stumbled towards him, whimpering softly.

He glanced at the muzzle in his hands before placing it back into the bag. “You’re not a dog,” he whispered gently. “You can bite me all you want, but I’m not going to treat you like an animal.”

Hux quickly unclipped the collar and pressed the gun to your neck, watching your eyes dilate as the drug coursed through your veins.

Gathering you up into his arms, he heard your low growls as you nuzzled your face into his neck almost…lovingly? Suddenly sinking your teeth down into his collar bone, he almost stumbled, but managed to keep upright and continue walking home. Your nails scratched possessively into his shoulders as you sunk your teeth in harder, sure to draw blood.

He was almost confused, the whole thing in itself wasn’t aggressive, as he thought it would be. It was almost as if you were…claiming him? That’s when he heard it. You were projecting your thoughts out into his head.

Instead of your usual soft voice, snarling growls echoed in his mind. All repeating just one single word.

_“Mine.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure that that would be how the force works, but I don't see how she wouldn't be able to project her thoughts into his head while being overcome with pure instinctual emotion *shrugs*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm spacegaystrashcompactor on Tumblr as well!


End file.
